Conventionally, as a method of collecting data regarding macroscopic population distribution, there is a census that is conducted on a 5-year cycle. This survey requires a series of very laborious activities such as distributing questionnaires to those surveyed, collecting them, and tallying them with many workers, whereby it takes time to obtain the survey results. On those surveyed who respond, this survey also imposes burdens such as filling out and sending the questionnaires.